


aurora

by joysamo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joysamo/pseuds/joysamo
Summary: "her bed is really nice... it's comfy... it wraps around me well... and it's big—""because it's like me."





	aurora

It's late into the night when Sooyoung finally returns from her last schedule.

Being a panelist on a show and the face of a beauty brand all by herself means that while the others get to spend their break hopping from coast to coast or just hanging out with friends, hers is spent working. And while usually she'd head straight from her last job to her parents' house to take care of her puppy, Haetnim, filming ran overtime today, and all she wants to do now is to collapse into her bed for a night of well-deserved rest.

Only, when she finally gets to her room and flicks the light on, she spots someone curled up in center of her queen-sized mattress, their head tucked between the pillows, and a mess of short brown hair poking from beneath the covers that they're all bundled up in.

Sooyoung just smiles to herself, muffles a yawn into her hand, and decides to go wash up before returning ten minutes later to the figure having never moved, not even an inch.

They must be comfortable, that much is obvious.

Sooyoung switches the light back off, quickly changes into an old tour shirt, and peels back the covers to slide in next to them, spooning from behind.

The slumbering intruder finally stirs awake when Sooyoung sweeps the hair from their face, and they roll over onto their back with a quiet groan.

The fine rays of moonlight spilling in through Sooyoung's blinds allow her to identify her member's unmistakable features.

It's Seungwan—caught red handed.

Though, she seems too tired to care that she's just been discovered sleeping in someone else's bed.

"Sooyoung?" her voice is a little croaky with disuse, indicating that she's been napping here for quite some time now, and she rubs at her eyes, pupils adjusting to the dim light.

"Hey, there," Sooyoung replies casually, a smirk plastered to her lips.

Seungwan stretches out with another groan, shaking the sleep from her limbs. "Hm, sorry, I thought you'd go home," she explains, her words trailing off as she makes to get up.

But Sooyoung wastes no time pulling her back down into bed, back into her embrace.

"That's alright. You can stay." Her arms fit snugly around Seungwan's slim waist, and Sooyoung tugs her a little closer, positioning them comfortably.

"What're you doing?" Seungwan mumbles, her slight embarrassment made obvious by the awkwardness of her tone.

Not that the two of them have never been this physically close before. But even so, with all their usual clinginess, something this intimate, this level of tenderness, sharing a bed—it's new for them. Even roomed together in hotels for schedules abroad, they'd end up in singles.

There's something about the comfort—the warmth, the safety—of being all cozied up with Seungwan that makes Sooyoung realise what she's been missing, and she wonders if tonight will leave her never wanting to sleep alone again.

"You can't just invite yourself into my bed and not expect to cuddle," Sooyoung chuckles, her laughter tapering off into a short period of surprisingly comfortable silence. "So... any particular reason? Like, why _my_ bed? I heard Yerim's is nice."

"Besides it being the biggest and softest bed in the dorm, you mean?" Seungwan attempts to deflect the question with humour, but Sooyoung can read her soulmate like a book. Her silence prompts another quick excuse, "I just didn't expect you home tonight, that's all."

"Mhm?" Sooyoung pulls her closer, eliminating the last inch of space that had been, until now, carefully preserved between them. Nuzzling into the back of her soft cotton shirt, her lips ghost over Seungwan's shoulder, and Sooyoung feels her body go tense beneath her gentle hold. "What is it? You can tell me."

Seungwan sighs, deflating. "I've just been nervous. About the comeback."

"Me too," Sooyoung quietly confesses. "But I'm sure it'll be okay. We have all next week to practise, still. And," she clears her throat, feeling her cheeks flush with warmth, "if you need lots of good rest to prepare for promotions, you can always just climb in here with me again."

A little hum vibrates through Seungwan's body. "I might just take you up on that."

Sooyoung smiles, sighs with content, and dares to press a small kiss to Seungwan's clothed shoulder. "You're welcome to, anytime. Now... sleep?"

"Please," Seungwan mutters, her body now settled into Sooyoung's soft frame, heavy with exhaustion.

Sooyoung noses at the side of her neck, pressing a delicate kiss there. "Goodnight then, unnie."

Seungwan's hand finds hers under the covers, loosely twining their fingers together. "Goodnight, Sooyoungie."


End file.
